


With the Night Comes Pain, but Also Comfort

by DemonSeeker1304



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Comforting in bed, M/M, Yaoi, if you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSeeker1304/pseuds/DemonSeeker1304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel wakes up from his usual nightmare, and Sebastian feels he should not try to deal with this on his own anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Night Comes Pain, but Also Comfort

It was that time again. Every month, he went through this unbearable torture. That time when it felt like nails were clawing at him, which would bear scars the next day and  thereafter; that time when he was in a dark hole and could not find a single hint of light. There was no way out of this turmoil. No sure solution. Ciel had no escape. During the  day, he would act as his usual self, if you could call it that. The truth was though, that he did not know who he was anymore, and has not known for a while now. Not since the  fire. The fire, which was currently occupying his nightmare. One of many. Every month, he relived this. Running down the corridor, shouting for his mother and father, only to  find them engulfed in flames, already dead.

Ciel woke up screaming, tears running down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of his nightgown. Looking around, he let out a breath, grateful that  Sebastian did not seem to hear his scream. Then, he crumbled, letting the tears well up again and fall freely. He only allowed this to happen once a month. Always at night, and always when no one was around. Ciel especially did not want to show weakness in front of Sebastian. He had been doing so, though, quite often lately. Sebastian was asked to  stay by his bedside whenever he was afraid to fall asleep, but Sebastian did not know that was the reason, or so Ciel hoped. 

Outside of Ciel's bedroom door, Sebastian was listening to Ciel's cries with a frown upon his face. He waited a couple of seconds before he knocked lightly on the door, and  entered saying, "Is there anything you wish for, Young Master?"

Ciel gasped, and quickly wiped at his face. He gave Sebastian his usual glare, trying to look strong and intimidating, though his eyes were red and puffy. "I wish you wouldn't  come here in the middle of the night. I am trying to get some rest." Ciel laid down and turned away from Sebastian.

"It is evident though, that you are having troubles with said rest, my lord."

"What of it?"

"Would you like me to comfort you, Young Master?"

Ciel sat up again, and turned to Sebastian, his mouth agape. "I very much doubt someone like you is capable of comforting."

"That may be true, my lord, but there is one way that a demon can comfort a human."

"And what might that be?"

Sebastian walked into the room, went next to the bed and brought his face close to his master's ear. "We eat their souls and take them away from what brings them pain, loathing and sadness."

Ciel pushed Sebastian's face away from him, with a look of anger on his face. "Taking my soul now would be against the contract, and you know that."

"My apologies, Young Master. Perhaps I got carried away. However..." Sebastian came closer to Ciel again, "There is another way to make you forget your worries; at least for tonight."

"Wha--

"Ciel starts to speak, but is silenced when Sebastian puts a hand behind his neck, bringing his face closer to his own. Sebastian kisses Ciel's neck and slowly makes his way up,  but is again pushed away before he can make contact with his master's lips.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Ciel meant to shout, but it came out as a cracked whisper.

"I am simply comforting you, my lord," was Sebastian's reply.

"I did not order you to do such a thing."

"Then you wish not to be comforted, my lord?" Sebastian asked as if he knew that was exactly what Ciel did not want. Which was true.

Ciel was silent for a moment, and Sebastian could see in his eyes that he was thinking of how to reply.

"Comfort me," was what Ciel said.

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian leaned in closer to Ciel once more, grabbing his lips with his own, before Ciel could protest. But he did not. Instead, Ciel accepted the kiss and returned it. It started  out slow, but it gradually became more rough, making it hard for Ciel to catch his breath.

Sebastian started to take off Ciel's nightgown, slowly untying it. "Just take it off already." Sebastian was surprised to hear that from his master's lips. He pulled away, looking into Ciel's eyes.

"What are you stopping for? You're the one who wanted to do this," Ciel narrowed his eyes at Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckled, "Forgive me, Young Master." Then he took off Ciel's nightgown in one sweeping gesture.

Sebastian looked at Ciel's naked body, up and down, realizing what was happening in between his master's legs. "Excited, are we, Young Master?" he chuckled again.

"Shut up..." was Ciel's feeble reply.

Sebastian smiled and started to run his hands down his master's exposed skin, exploring everywhere. Ciel let out a moan. Sebastian himself started to harden once he heard it  escape his master's soft, youthful lips. He hid his own moan in Ciel's mouth. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, bringing him closer to deepen the kiss. This lasted  for a whole ten, slow seconds and by the time they parted, Ciel's lips were swollen. His breathing was heavy and there was a thin sheet of sweat covering his whole body. 

"You look delicious like this, Young Master," Sebastian said with a sly grin on his face.

"Shut up and just hurry up!" Ciel grabbed Sebastian again and pulled him on top of himself. Sebastian's eyes widened but he was soon grinning again.

"There is no need to hurry, my lord. Things like this should be done slowly."

"I don't care. Just hurry!" Ciel started to try to undress Sebastian, but that only resulted in fumbling fingers, a frustrated Ciel, and Sebastian laughing.

"You cannot even undress yourself, Young Master, so what made you think you could undress me?" Sebastian smirked.

Ciel only looked straight into Sebastian's eyes and said, "Undress yourself."

"Of course, my lord." There was no way Sebastian could refuse even if they did not have a contract between them. Sebastian quickly shed himself of his clothing.

Ciel took in the full length of Sebastian's body, quietly admiring it. He too noticed that Sebastian was excited. He smirked as he got the idea to reach out to grab at Sebastian's  erection. Though, Sebastian caught his hand before he could.

"No, Young Master. I am supposed to be comforting  _you_." He then pinned Ciel's hand by his head beside the pillow, and grabbed Ciel's own erection.

"Ah!" Ciel moaned.

Sebastian chuckled as he started to slowly caress Ciel's shaft.

"Mmm..." was the only thing that would escape Ciel's lips.

Sebastian smiled as he continued to comfort his master for the rest of the night.

                                                           ****

Later in the night, Ciel woke to find Sebastian dressing himself, facing his back to Ciel. 

"Stay with me," Ciel said, barely above a whisper.

Sebastian turned around and raised a brow. "What of tomorrow's preparations, Young Master?"

"That can wait. Just stay with me...please," Ciel would not look Sebastian in the eye.

When the bed sank under the weight of another person, Ciel finally looked up to meet with his butler's eyes. He was surprised how close he was to him, and how Sebastian  wrapped an arm around his waist and lay down next to him. 

"I will always be by your side, right until the very end, my lord."

Ciel scooted closer to Sebastian, and lay his head on his chest. It was the first time in a while that he went to sleep with a smile on his face.

Sebastian looked down at him with a smile of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it. :)


End file.
